1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighter, and more particularly to a side actuation piezoelectric lighter which comprises an actuation member provided and being actuated on a front or rear side of the lighter case to actuate a depressing button which is hidden in the lighter case for igniting the piezoelectric lighter.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional piezoelectric lighter generally comprises a lighter case and an ignition system disposed in the lighter case, wherein the ignition system comprises a fuel storage chamber for storing liquefied fuel, a gas emitting nozzle communicated with fuel storage chamber, a piezoelectric unit arranged for producing a spark towards the gas emitting nozzle, and a pusher button communicated with the gas emitting nozzle via a lever.
Hence, when the pusher button is depressed downwardly, the lever is arranged to lift up the gas emitting nozzle for releasing gaseous fuel, and, at the same time, the movable operating part of the piezoelectric unit is depressed downwardly to produce a spark at the ignition tip such that the gaseous fuel ejecting from the gas emitting nozzle is then ignited by the spark.
According to the construction of the conventional piezoelectric lighter, the pusher button is provided on a top side of the lighter case in such a manner that a user of the lighter has to either depress the pusher button downwardly or slide the pusher button radially in order to ignite the piezoelectric lighter. On of the reasons for such structure is that the user is able to conveniently ignite the lighter.
However, such convenient structure also creates some repercussions. First, the conventional piezoelectric lighters may cause undesirable ignitions, especially by children. As a matter of facts, the appearances and the operation procedures of most conventional piezoelectric lighters are similar. Driven by curiosity, a child may easily recognize that there is a lighter in a certain place and he or she can easily reach and ignite it for fun. Although safety locks are incorporated with some lighters to block the movement of the pusher button, most of them are simple enough that children can easily figure out a way to unlock them.
Besides, since the pusher buttons are conventionally constructed on the top sides of the lighter cases of most of the piezoelectric lighters respectively, it largely limits the appearance of the light case of the piezoelectric lighter. Such top pusher button also prevents the industry designers to create any ornament design without a pusher button equipped thereon.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a side actuation piezoelectric lighter, wherein a side actuation member is provided and being actuated on a front or rear side of the lighter case for igniting the piezoelectric lighter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a side actuation piezoelectric lighter wherein an interior depressing button is incorporated with the side actuation member, so that the children may not find out how to operate the lighter or even do not know that the present invention is actually a lighter, so as to prevent children from igniting the lighter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a side actuation piezoelectric lighter, wherein its lighter case can be designed and crafted to a variety of shapes and models without affecting the operation of the lighter, so as to enhance the aesthetic appearance of the piezoelectric lighter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a side actuation piezoelectric lighter, wherein the ignition of the piezoelectric lighter of the present invention merely requires a simple single-action operation by an adult instead of the convention double-action operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a side actuation piezoelectric lighter, wherein no expensive or complicated mechanism is required to employ in the piezoelectric lighter, so as to minimize the manufacturing and marketing cost of the piezoelectric lighter of the present invention.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a side actuation piezoelectric lighter, comprising:
a lighter case receiving a fuel storage and having an ignition cavity provided therein;
an ignition system, which comprises:
a gas emitting nozzle communicated with the fuel storage for controlling a flow of gaseous fuel; and
a piezoelectric unit disposed in the ignition cavity, wherein the piezoelectric unit comprises a main piezoelectric body, a movable operating part slidably extended therefrom, and a spark generating tip extended to a position close to the gas emitting nozzle, wherein when the movable operating part is depressed with respect to the main piezoelectric body, the spark generating tip generates sparks to ignite the gaseous fuel emitted from the gas emitting fuel; and
a side actuation arrangement, which comprises:
a depressing button which is movably disposed in the ignition cavity and arranged to depress the movable operating part of the piezoelectric unit; and
a side actuation member provided and being actuated on a front or rear side of the lighter case to drive the depressing member to depress the movable operating part of the piezoelectric unit so as to ignite the piezoelectric lighter.